Genex Ally
The Genex Ally monsters are a sub-Archetype of DARK Machine-Type monsters that serve as support to the original Genex series. It seems they have a relation to Ally of Justice due to their name, and the fact that all of them are DARK Machine-Type monsters. Many of the Genex Ally monsters have resembalance to characters from the Megaman series. Also, they all have similar poses to the Robot Masters. Genex Ally Duradark has resemblance to Megaman, while Genex Ally Remote has resemblance to Galaxy Man, etc. The "Ally" part of their names may refer to the fact that some of them can be used in conjunction with other archetypes (like Bellflame with Neoflamvells, Reliever with Naturias and Triforce with Worms and Ancient Gears). The compatibility of some depends on the Attribute of the Synchro Material Monsters used to summon them. Playing Style The Genex Ally monsters have an offensive playing style. They use their manipulation of Attributes to gain field advantage by destroying cards on the opponent's side of the field, which can be done with cards like Genex Ally Crusher, Genex Ally Duradark and Genex Ally Volcannon. They have some synergy with "Earthshaker", as it can be used to destroy an opposing monster whose Attribute can't be manipulated by their effects. "Battle of the Elements" works similarly. "Ultimate Offering" can be used to further abuse Genex Ally Crusher's effect. You can also recycle those monsters with "Pot of Avarice" or "Compulsory Evacuation Device". Dark Armed Dragon can be used in this Deck as well for more field advantage and control. Genex Allies can also be used with a beatdown strategy, using "Genex Ally Powercell" to increase the ATK of all monsters that share its Attribute by 500. This is easy seeing as how all Genex Ally monsters are DARK or can change Attribute by their effects. "Solidarity" and "Limiter Removal" work well, too. Thanks to their ability to change Attributes, they have amazing Synchro support capabilities (for example, they can produce Ancient Sacred Wyvern, which would be impossible with most non-LIGHT Decks). They also have a few amazing Synchro Monsters of their own, which gain different effects depending on the Attributes of their non-Tuner Synchro Material. Genex Ally Triarm can be used for hand and/or field control, with the abilities to destroy a Spell or Trap, discard an opponent's card, and/or destroy a LIGHT monster and draw a card, depending on whether its non-Tuner Synchro Material was WATER, WIND, or DARK. Genex Ally Triforce can be used for swarming, burn, and/or immunity to Spells and Traps when attacking, depending on whether its non-Tuner Synchro Material was LIGHT, FIRE, or EARTH. Genex Ally Axel can be used for summoning an emergency beatstick from the Graveyard, though that monster is removed from play during the End Phase. Recommended cards Monsters * Genex Ally Birdman * Homunculus the Alchemic Being * Dark Armed Dragon * Disciple of the Forbidden Spell Spells * Scroll of Bewitchment * Limiter Removal * Pot of Avarice * Enemy Controller Traps * Battle of the Elements * DNA Checkup * Earthshaker * Ultimate Offering * Compulsory Evacuation Device Category:Archetypes